Prequel Pilot: Die Lange Nacht
HBO hat offiziell die Produktion einer Game of Thrones Prequel Pilotepisode in Auftrag gegeben. Inhaltlich soll es im Zeitalter der Helden spielen und um die Lange Nacht gehen. Die Serie hat noch keinen offiziellen Titel, doch in der Fangemeinschaft ist der von George R.R. Martin vorgeschlagene Titel "The Long Night" (Die Lange Nacht) weit verbreitet. Drehbeginn ist Frühsommer 2019 mit einem Serienstarttermin Anfang 2020. Inhalt Zeitlich gesehen liegt das Zeitalter der Helden 10.000 Jahre vor Beginn der Handlungen von Game of Thrones mit dem Friedenspakt zwischen den Kindern des Waldes und den Ersten Menschen und endet 4.000 Jahre später mit der Invasion der Andalen. Die Bildung der Sieben Königslande fällt in diese Zeit und alle Großen Häuser behaupten ihren Ursprung in einem der damaligen Helden zu haben. Während viele glorreiche Helden in dieser Epoche lebten, lag in dieser Zeit auch das dunkelste Kapitel der Geschichte von Westeros: Die Lange Nacht, ein Winter der angeblich eine Generation lang andauerte und die Weißen Wanderer mit sich brachte. Produktion Am 09.06.2018 hat HBO offiziell eine Pilotepisode für das erste von fünf möglichen Prequels geordert. Verantwortlich für das Spin-off ist in erster Linie Jane Goldman ( (Kingsman: The Secret Service, X-Men: First Class, Kick-Ass) als Produzentin. George R.R. Martin ist ebenfalls als Co-Produzent dabei. Die Game of Thrones Produzenten D.B. Weiss und David Benioff haben dagegen nichts mehr mit der Serie zu tun. Als möglicher Sendetermin ist nicht vor 2020 zu rechnen, da das Prequel erst nach Ende der Serie gezeigt werden soll.Winter is Coming: HBO orders pilot for Game of Thrones prequel series!Entertainment Weekly: Game of Thrones prequel pilot ordered by HBO: All the details ... thumb|Naomi Watts wird eine Rolle im Piloten übernehmen Auf seinem Blog hat Martin sich ausführlich über das Prequel, wie er es bevorzugt nennt, geäußert. Dabei hat er angedeutet, dass es vor allem um die Lange Nacht gehen soll. Als Co-Produzent berät er Goldman, macht aber auch deutlich, dass die meiste Arbeit von ihr aus geht. Auch hat er klar gestellt, dass keiner aus dem aktuellen Cast von Game of Thrones dabei sein wird. Not A Blog: HBO Greenlights Goldman Pilot Als erste Hauptdarstellerin der Pilotfolge wurde Naomi Watts bekannt gegeben. Ihre Rolle wird als "charismatische Gesellschaftsdame beschrieben, die ein dunkles Geheimnis hütet" ( “''a charismatic socialite hiding a dark secret.''”). Weiterhin wird Josh Whitehouse als Hauptdarsteller dabei sein.Watchers on the Wall: Long Night Game of Thrones Prequel Casts Josh Whitehouse in Lead Role! (abgerufen am 09.01.2019) Besetzung *Naomi Watts als TBA *Josh Whitehouse als TBA *Naomi Ackie als TBAEntertainment Weekly: Game of Thrones prequel announces diverse full cast, female director (abgrufen am 08.01.2019) *Denise Gough als TBA *Jamie Campbell Bower als TBA *Sheila Atim als TBA *Ivanno Jeremiah als TBA *Georgie Henley als TBA *Alex Sharp als TBA *Toby Regbo als TBA Videos thumb|center|400 px Siehe auch * *Lange Nacht *Zeitalter der Helden * * * *Zeitalter der Heroen (Gesamtführer durch Westeros) Einzelnachweise en:Game of Thrones: The Long Night ru:Игра престолов: Долгая ночь fr:Game of Thrones: Spin-off Kategorie:Produktion